The Kick Won't Last For Long, But Your Kiss Will Last Three Minutes
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Mau bagimana lagi, meski harus digagal tugaskan, meninggalkan anjingnya yang cengeng Cooper, kalau kekasihnya yang ngambekan itu sedang murung hati, Donghae yang seorang Sersan siap menyebrangi Samudra demi sayangnya yang urung menghubunginya." HaeHyuk/ArmyHae/BitchyHyuk(lol)/1SHOT/RNR?


**Title:** The Kick Won't Last for long, But Your Kiss Will Last Three Minutes.

 **Author(s):** Meonk And Deog/Slightgrins.

 **Cast/Pair:** Donghae/Hyuk Jae/ HaeHyuk.

 **Rate:** M

 **Warning:** ArmyHae/Bitchy slash sassy Hyuk(lol), Boys Love/Yaoi, possibility of typo(s), this fiction contains mature scenes that not adviced for minors.

 **Summary:** "Mau bagimana lagi, meski harus digagal tugaskan, meninggalkan anjingnya yang cengeng Cooper, kalau kekasihnya yang ngambekan itu sedang murung hati, Donghae yang seorang Sersan siap menyebrangi Samudra demi sayangnya yang urung menghubunginya."

 **Disclaimer:** We own nothing but our own ideas. We own no characters in this fiction. Don't do bad thing, plagiarism is still illegal."

" _You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war, you and I go rough,we keep throwing things and slamming the door. But baby, there you go again, making me love you."_

 _One More Night — Maroon 5_

.

.

.

 **Author's POV.**

Donghae kehilangan nafasnya setelah satu kilometer terakhir. Dia mencoba menghirup apapun yang lebih baik dari asap dan bau senapan, kemudian dia menghembuskannya pelan-pelan, menghindari sesaknya udara. Dia mendengar suara anjingnya menggonggong karena tertinggal jauh dari pemiliknya, ketika Donghae tahu bahwa anjingnya yang malang itu kelelahan, dia tertawa. Tetapi Cooper tetap mengikutinya sehingga Donghae jadi tenang. Dan sewaktu dia membelok ke belokan yang lebih tajam, anjingnya tertabrak besi pembatas. Otomatis Donghae berhenti sejenak, mendesis, berjalan secara refleks menghampiri anjingnya yang mengamatinya lesu dengan sebercak darah di kening. Donghae, hatinya menciut. Dia tampak seperti pria yang tidak tahu malu, dari sejumlah pria brengsek, pria yang membiarkan anjingnya dalam keadaan buruk, tidak berdaya, lebih rincinya lagi kelelahan adalah pria yang terpayah. Dan meski anjingnya itu menyerah, dia ingin bicara lebih banyak kepada Donghae, tetapi Donghae langsung menggendongnya, mencium kening Cooper.

Donghae memandangi barak militer yang jauhnya lima ratus meter, betapa dia ingin segera mengantisipasi pendarahaan itu. Dia sudah membiasakan Cooper untuk hidup sehat, ia, anjing yang bertenaga ini sama sekali belum pernah mengkonsumsi antibiotik dan itu membuat larinya sekencang kijang. Cooper tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tidak nyamannya dan dengan segenap perhitungan dia meringis, secara khusus meminta kepada Donghae buat menurunkannya segera. Pada titik ini Donghae belum mengerti, kemudian Cooper menggigiti lengan Donghae yang langsung Donghae tangkap apa artinya.

Mereka sering berdebat dengan cara yang unik, selain menggonggong Cooper juga sering membangkang dan lalai tetapi dari sejumlah anjing-anjing yang dilatih di barak militer ini, dialah yang paling cerdas. Cooper bisa membuka pintu, menawan buruan tanpa membunuhnya dan punya penciuman tajam. Dia tidak berminat sedikitpun buat kabur dari kumalnya kandang anjing. Meski Cooper punya kebiasaan buruk yang lebih banyak, Donghae tetap amat menyayangi Cooper, sebesar Cooper tulus padanya, setia pada komandonya.

Donghae mengeluh dan meletakkan Cooper ke bawah tanah, noda darah menempel di kaos putih Donghae dan itu membuatnya merasa lebih buruk. Tetapi ketika Donghae hendak menggendong Cooper lagi, anjing itu berlari ke salah seorang tentara yang bertugas memasak hari ini. Dan Cooper huru hara mengelilinginya.

Donghae menghusap keringatnya, berjalan melewati besi teralis menuju kamar mandi dan WC umum yang dipisahkan demi kenyamanan setiap tentara yang bertugas. Sebelum dia masuk kesana, atasan Donghae—namanya sangat Barat—menghentikannya.

"Kau bersiap-siaplah, kita pergi akan pergi dalam waktu tiga puluh menit."

Donghae melongos, dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan sekelompok pemberontak yang bergaya bar-bar, bertingkah ekstrim dan telah merenggut kurang lebih dua belas nyawa relawan sejak permulaan bulan. Walau mereka berjumlah sedikit, mereka sulit dimusnahkan. Mereka memiliki semacam taktik rahasia yang kerumitannya amatlah mempesona. Donghae sendiri sampai mengira-ngira kemana perginya teman-teman pemalasnya yang lain, kenapa harus dia yang selalu jaga ke tempat yang tidak aman. Tetapi Si Sersan Major Mathew tidak mau mendengar apapun selain persetujuan Donghae. Dia langsung angkat kaki setelah menyampaikan pesan itu, bersama dengan kembalinya Cooper yang dipasangkan perban di kepalanya oleh petugas Palang Merah.

Cooper menekan kakinya, berbalas pandangan. "Kenapa sekarang aku jadi menyesal?" Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju Asrama militer yang sekelilingnya dibatasi besi berkekuatan tinggi—dibeberapa tempat rahasia dipasangi ranjau demi keselamatan tentara bertugas dari serangan tidak terduga—yang tingginya lima belas meter. Cooper mengikutinya dari belakang sebelum kembali lagi setelah salah seorang tentara memanggil namanya buat tidak masuk ke Asrama. Donghae sendiri sih tidak masalah dengan kebiasan sembarangan Cooper buang air, tetapi ada salah seorang temannya, yang sekamar dengannya benci anjing. Dia pernah nyaris menembak Cooper dengan senapan laras pendek ketika Cooper mengotori kasur Donghae dengan kakinya yang basah, yang untungnya langsung ditenangkan Donghae. Kedua partisipan tampak memiliki trauma yang sama besarnya. Donghae juga tidak punya pilihan selain melarang Cooper main ke kamarnya.

Donghae melihat sekawanan tentara yang dikirim dari Inggris tengah berdiskusi tentang serangan yang baru-baru ini terjadi di pusat kota. Cara mengatasinya dan ketakutan akan serangan susulan. Donghae menatapi mereka seperti hendak bergabung, tetapi Donghae tahu apabila keberadaan Donghae kurang disenangi. Itu karena Donghae punya aksen yang kampung.

Dan dengan begitu Donghae jadi ikut membenci ketua mereka yang kurang bersahabat. Donghae sendiri tidak pernah memiliki suatu kelompok sosial khusus. Donghae suka berteman dengan orang-orang yang tidak mengenal perbedaan ras dan warna kulit, sehingga Donghae memiliki relasi yang baik dengan Jamie yang seorang tentara berpangkat Kopral dari Texas dan Scott yang keturunan Amerika Afrika, mereka berdua merupakan tentara favorit Donghae karena dedikasi dan kehadalannya. Mereka tidak takut apapun, itu membuat Donghae terkagum-kagum. Percakapan mereka pun berlalu seperti air dan mereka memiliki kebencian yang sama terhadap sekolompok tentara British yang suka main hakim sendiri. Suasana hati Jamie dan Scott pun tidak sering berubah-ubah, mereka jarang memiliki kesimpangsiuaran dan mereka tidak apa-apa bila Donghae ternyata homo. Mereka setuju-setuju saja.

Donghae membuka pintu kamar Jamie, Jamie yang sekamar dengan Scott. Donghae meraih ventilasi pintu, meloncat dan menggenggamnya, bergantungan disana. Dia _hanging_ dulu, melatih otot-ototnya yang agak kaku, sebelum Scott menarik kakinya ke bawah karena gemas dan Donghae nyaris terkantuk. Sehingga Donghae menggeram. Donghae ditawari sepotong donat oleh Jamie, Donghae langsung menerimanya.

Oke, Donghae punya masalah lain selain akan dikirim ke lokasi gencatan senjata. Kuno sih, tapi Donghae masih suka _chatting_ , _video call_ mahal sekali. Masing-masing tentara diberikan kartu seluler yang batas pemakaiannya sudah ditentukan. Donghae sering menggertakkan gigi dengan layanan kotak suara karena Hyuk Jae jarang mengangkat teleponnya. Donghae tahu Hyuk Jae pelit, tetapi jarang menghubunginya yang sedang berada di pedalaman Afghanistan adalah cara marah yang salah. Omong kosong kalau dia tidak merindukan pacarnya yang ngambekan, dia pun sering uring-uringan yang berefek kepada kurang telitinya Donghae dalam meluncurkan peluru. Donghae susah konsentrasi akhir-akhir ini dan Scott secara jeli langsung menyadarinya.

"Kau sudah putus ya?"

Donghae memutar matanya, "dengar, kami akan menikah." Donghae mengepalkan tangan dan menekan dahinya, bersama dengan kilasan balik akan hubungan mereka yang indah itu. Pikiran Donghae jadi terbelah-belah akan sarkasme Scott dan bagaimana cara menjelaskan kepada Jamie bahwa pacarnya itu tidaklah kurus kerempeng. Hyuk Jae merupakan pria yang sehat dan tampan, dan dia bukan bujangan yang bebas. Dia adalah pria berkompeten. Dan meski dia suka menuntut, dia masihlah manusiawi. Jadi Scott yang sekarang memutar mata padanya.

"Donghae, aku sering mendengar…, siapa namanya itu?"

"Hyuk Jae," Scott menimpali Jamie.

"Ya, Hyuk Jae. Apakah dia masih baik-baik saja? Kemarin aku penasaran, jadi aku membuka facebookmu, dia tidak membalas komentarmu. Kalian putus cinta?"

Donghae tidak tahu harus merasa tersinggung atau malah setuju. Hyuk Jae kalau dipikir-pikir sekarang tambah kurang ajar mengenai hubungan mereka, Hyuk Jae ogah-ogahan, Donghae tahu itu. Donghae tidak akan berbohong kalau dia sering bersugesti buruk tentang kemana Hyuk Jae sekarang, dimana dia, bersama siapa dia. Hyuk Jae sendiri, walau tidak sangat tampan memiliki daya tarik sensual yang kurang lebih seperti dewa malam yang esentrik. Hyuk Jae juga adalah pria yang mau-mau saja, meski dia tidak pernah punya catatan selingkuh, Donghae tetap takut.

Dengan sakit hati, Donghae menatapi Jamie dan Scott. Kemudian dia mengingat bagaimana Teresa (Seorang suster di palang merah berkewarganegaraan Filipina) mengusulkan bila Donghae harus segera pulang ke Korea. Tesa—panggilan Donghae untuknya—sangat tahu bagaimana Hyuk Jae dan Donghae harus pacaran jarak jauh. Dia juga yang paling tahu kesungguhan Donghae akan prianya, maka dari itu Donghae harus memantapkan hatinya. Memilih untuk tetap tinggal, menjadi mantan tentara yang mati dua tahun yang tak diingat namanya karena ranjau atau menjadi pengecut, pulang ke Korea dan tidur-tiduran bersama kekasihnya. Tesa sih mendukung Donghae buat menjadi seorang pengecut, karena toh menjadi tentara tidak dapat membuat Donghae menjangkau apapun. Hanya seorang tentara. Tidak ada tunjangan khusus yang melegalkan tentara buat memiliki semacam keistimewaan. Ironis sekalikan?

Scott menatapi Donghae dengan serius dari lengan hingga kakinya, dia ingin mengusut rasa ingin tahunya tentang kemisteriusan sebuah amplop yang berisi nama Donghae dan tanda tangan Donghae. Dia penasarana apakah isinya. Donghae belum menceritakan apapun kepada kedua rekannya sampai Scott dan Jamie menjadi resah.

"Donghae, kau menulis surat pengunduran diri ya?" Scott berkacak pinggang dan Jamie menimpalinya dengan tatapan yang ganas.

Donghae mendesah, menatapi Scott dan Jamie bergantian sebelum mengangguk. "Aku ingin sekali menikah."

Scott dan Jamie kehilangan tenaga, mereka bernafas lunglai dan berjiwa kusut. Mereka bukan hanya rekan kerja, mereka pula sahabat yang cocok. Mereka belum menyiapkan reaksi yang pantas dari kepergian Donghae dan mereka belum memiliki kekuatan. Mereka sudah sangat nyaman dengan eksistensi Donghae yang tiada habisnya menghibur. Mereka sudah menuangkan memori yang indah di barak ini bersama dengan bau mesiu serta bunyi tembakan. Tetapi mereka berdua tahu kalau mereka harus berjiwa besar. Donghae tidak pernah dipaksa untuk berada disini. Donghae adalah seorang relawan yang rela membelah padang pasir untuk membela sekelompok orang yang tak dikenalnya, menyelamatkan meraka. Dan kalaupun Donghae ingin berhenti di tengah jalan, Donghae masihlah tentara terpelajar. Jadi Donghae menepuk pundak kedua kawannya, mengurangi saraf-saraf yang tegang.

"Suatu saat nanti pasti kita bisa bertemu lagi," tangan Donghae merayap kembali ke ventilasi pintu, mendorong tubuhnya naik turun, sebelum Cooper menggonggong keras di pintu masuk Asrama yang menarik perhatian seluruh orang.

.

.

.

Donghae memijat keningnya, bergantian menatapi sejumlah teks yang berisi makian dari Hyuk Jae dan sebuah pesan suara yang berisi teriakan. Sampai-sampai Scott dan Jamie—yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hyuk Jae—ikut mempertanyakan amarah dan amukan pria itu. Lebih dari itu, mengapa Donghae tampak sangat tertekan dan frustasi? Mereka sih memang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hyuk Jae, tapi mereka sadar itu bukan hanya sebuah teriakan, itu adalah luapan marah yang bersumber dari keretakan suatu hubungan, Jamie yakin itu. Sehingga Jamie menepuk punggung Donghae, menyabarkannya.

"Kau tidak bilang kepadanya kalau kau akan kembali ke Korea?"

Donghae menggidikkan bahu, tidak yakin sepenuhnya. Paling-paling jikalau dia bilang bahwa dia akan mengundurkan diri, dia mendapatkan amukan yang lebih gila lagi. Hyuk Jae akan mempertanyakan dua tahun hubungan mereka yang harus dilewati oleh kesia-siaan itu. Entah bagaimana Donghae akan menghadapinya. Hyuk Jae sendiri memiliki sistem berpikir yang unik dan rumit, selayaknya suatu teka-teki silang yang punya bagian mendatar dan vertikal. Kalau dia sedang ada _mood_ marah, Hyuk Jae akan kesal sekali tetapi jika dia punya _mood_ melucu, dia akan melawak sepanjang hari. Dan keterkaitan itu membuat Donghae merindukan Hyuk Jae, suara paraunya, keseksiannya dan pandangan sayunya. Semua fantasi mengenai pria itu.

Jamie mendadak bersimpati, temannya yang dikenal ceria sekarang sangatlah lunglai. "Apa pacarmu itu sebegitu uring-uringannya?" tanya Jamie.

Donghae menggeleng tetapi kemudian dia mengangguk. "Tidak, tetapi akhir-akhir ini iya."

Scott melongos, "kau yakin dia tidak selingkuh?"

Donghae mendadak hening.

"Sialan!"

.

.

.

Donghae berakhir dengan deodorantnya. Scott dan Jamie selama dua hari terakhir ini dipindah tugaskan ke daerah-daerah yang dikiranya sebagai sarang kelompok radikal baru yang berhubungan langsung dengan teroris terdahulu yang suka berbuat onar. Mereka berbalaskan pesan suara dua jam belakangan sebelum bunyi klik yang keras dari ponsel Jamie menghentikan obrolan mereka. Donghae juga sudah sedari tadi berkemas, ia ingin terlepas dari semua ini. Dia sudah merindukan Hyuk Jae sebesar rasa marah Hyuk Jae terhadap kepergiannya. Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan aksi hati besarnya ini dan malah menghancurkan hubungan yang telah mereka bina.

Donghae sih sudah semenjak lusa kemarin berpamit-pamitan, kepada Tesa, Mathew, dan kelompok British menyebalkan itu. Dia juga dalam dua minggu terakhir mengesahkan kepergiannya dengan lapang dada. Secara jantan dia mengakui apabila dia gagal bertugas dan sangat berat hati ingin dipulangkan. Dan Tesa, menangis terharu sekaligus sedih. Akhirnya pemuda yang suka uring-uringan karena pacarnya itu memiliki jalan keluar yang lebih cerdik. Agaknya pulang merupakan solusi muktahir.

Tentu, kisah cintanya bersama Hyuk Jae bukanlah sebuah tumbal dari kebijaksanannya mengenai kemanusiaan. Donghae tidak mau membahayakan keberlangsungan hubungannya, pergi adalah satu-satunya cara. Dan apabila Hyuk Jae ingin keberadaannya, Donghae juga ingin kesetiannya. Mereka harusnya kembali seperti semula. Harmonis dan akur dan tidak ada yang disembunyi-sembunyikan atau marah tanpa sebab.

Sewaktu Donghae menutup koper, Cooper menggonggong rusuh di pintu belakang. Mendengar itu suara hati Donghae jadi tergerak, tetapi tentu Cooper tidak boleh dibawa pulang.

.

.

.

Donghae melihat ke sekeliling bersama genggamannya terhadap jaket kulitnya. Persisnya dia sedang ingin mencari tahu bagaimana reaksi sewajarnya dari Hyuk Jae. Dia ingin membuat Hyuk Jae terkesan maka dari itu dia tampil tampan terlebih dahulu. Donghae menyemprotkan _cologne_ yang berbau kayu serta memamerkan bagaimana bentuk tubuhnya yang indah sekarang. Itu karena dia setiap paginya harus lari, memasak, menembak dan memukuli orang. Dan Hyuk Jae harus berkayakinan dengan matang bahwa pacarnya memanglah seksi. Dan Donghae siap menerima keterkesimaan Hyuk Jae terhadap rambutnya yang dipotong pendek.

Sayang, Hyuk Jae sama sekali tidak melemahkan egonya. Dia dengan tidak normal memutar matanya, membanting pintu mobil dan mendengus seolah segala sesuatu yang berbau Donghae membuat Hyuk Jae alergi. Dan secara langsung Donghae memprediksi darimana reaksi itu berasal selain Hyuk Jae selingkuh. Jadi Donghae memberikan kesempatan buat Hyuk Jae menyapanya terlebih dahulu, tetapi pria itu malah menghunus diam yang mengganggu Donghae. Ketika Hyuk Jae melemparkan koper sembarang ke bagasi mobil, Donghae menabuh signyal asmara itu, memeluk punggung Hyuk Jae yang dirindukannya, kekohannya, dan kelembutannya. Ia mencumbu tengkuk Hyuk Jae yang kelihatan pucat, bersama dengan rasa ingin memiliki yang kuat. Dia tidak dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa dia merindukan Hyuk Jae. Tidak hanya keberadaannya saja, tetapi juga seksnya.

Sialnya, Hyuk Jae mematung tanpa inisiatif layaknya tak memiliki keinginan apapun buat merengkuh Donghae balik. Dan ini merupakan pertanda yang amat buruk. Donghae panik bukan main tetapi dia kemudian membalikkan tubuh Hyuk Jae dan merengkuhnya, menciumnya, mencium bibirnya. Donghae menghisapnya dan meremas pundak Hyuk Jae, mendamba sentuhannya yang bagai ilham.

Ada satu masalah lain selain dia yang tidak mau dicium, yaitu rengutan di wajahnya. Keengganannya, kerahasiannya ketika Donghae datang ingin tahu seberapa malang hidup Hyuk Jae tanpa Donghae. Persetan! Donghae jadi tidak _mood_.

Donghae melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan cara yang kasar dan tidak berwibawa. Dia merasa keberadaannya tidak dibutuhkan, bahkan ketika dia sudah meninggalkan manis getirnya barak militer untuk Hyuk Jae seorang. Bagaimanapun terusiknya suasana hati Hyuk Jae, Hyuk Jae tidak punya hak yang legal buat cemberut dihadapan kekasihnya yang baru pulang dari kejauhan. Bila Donghae perlu mempresentasikan bagaimana sikap Hyuk Jae hingga membuatnya kesal; cemberut dan merengut saja sudah cukup. Dan tatapan Hyuk Jae merupakan tatapan yang sarat kebencian. Yang tidak etis buat ditatap oleh Donghae. Namun setelah serangan yang kreatif, persisnya kemarahan Hyuk Jae, Donghae hanya bisa memposisikan dirinya sebagai yang terjepit.

Hyuk Jae menatapnya kembali dengan dagunya yang terangkat naik dan kekakuannya, dia ingin segera pulang, Donghae tahu itu. Tetapi Donghae akan ikut pulang bersamanya. Mereka saling bertukar pandang dengan sengit sebelum Hyuk Jae membuka mulutnya, menyeringai. Oh iya, dia menyeringai.

"Masuk."

Pada intinya, tidak ada gunanya berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak merindukan Hyuk Jae. Donghae dengan segenap ketangkasannya menarik Hyuk Jae yang akan segera membuka pintu. Dia lebih memilih menyayat lehernya ketimbang membiarkan pria ini pulang bersama suasana hati yang tidak tenang. Dan saat mereka tiba ke dalam rangkaian suasana hati yang sulit diterjemahkan, yang menurut Donghae agak romantis, Donghae mencium kening Hyuk Jae. Ciuman yang mendasari kerinduannya.

Hyuk Jae pun tidak lagi bisa mengelak apabila mereka sama-sama saling merindukan. Tetapi dia tetap memiliki tekad yang kuat buat mengamukkan kemurkaannya kepada Donghae. Bagaimanapun itu, Donghae telah menyakitinya dua tahun lalu, egois sekali. Dan Donghae bukanlah seorang pacar yang figuratif, dia tak lebihnya hanya anak anjing yang dungu.

Walau dia tidak bisa memendam kejengkelannya, tetapi Donghae yang kelihatan lebih keren bersama lagaknya yang bagai pria berduit membuat Hyuk Jae merasakan laju jantungnya bergerak seperti lelucon. Tertawa keras, begitu. Donghae yang sekarang, berpenampilan ulung. Kurang lebih, seperti banker dari bank-bank ternama di Korea. Cenderung kelihatan gagah, kaya dan rapi. Amannya, seksi sekali. Lihatlah bagaimana kulitnya yang dulu putih pucat sekarang kecokelatan layaknya tembaga, dan tangannya itu, tangan yang kekar berfondasi kokoh dilengkapi nadi yang menonjol. Tubuh pria ini bengis sekali menatapinya, lebih memukau.

"Tampan sekali. Kau mau kelihatan keren untuk siapa?" sindir Hyuk Jae.

Donghae melongos dan Hyuk Jae masuk ke dalam mobil sembari membanting pintu.

.

.

.

Donghae tidak mau bereaksi berlebihan terhadap situasi tidak nyaman ini. Situasi yang sama sekali tidak positif, tidak ada yang bisa dianggap sebagai kemenangan setelah melihat bagaimana diamnya Hyuk Jae dalam jangka waktu yang amat mengganggu. Karena desakan di hatinya pula dia merasa tertekan. Dia ingin melakukan apa yang sudah dia inginkan sejak dulu, semenjak dia tidak melihat dan menyentuh Hyuk Jae. Dia ingin menanggalkan pakaian Hyuk Jae, menggusar rambutnya, menjilat kakinya, membantunya membebaskan diri dari kebelengguan rindu yang mencekik. Apabila Donghae memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba, merengkuh Hyuk Jae yang tengah membuka pintu maka itu akan jadi ledakan tidak natural. Hyuk Jae kemudian akan tidak bersemangat membalas, membalas satu-satunya ciuman dan berpaling dari segenap sentuhan.

Hyuk Jae terlihat bingung, Donghae selama kurun waktu dua menit terakhir kelihatan bengong terus, hilang dari daratan, yang mana sangat menjengkeli Hyuk Jae. Pria itu mematung di depan pintu sebelum Hyuk Jae dengan jarinya menuding wajah Donghae agar segera masuk karena angin yang berdesir dingin sekali. Sehingga Donghae secara unik, yang sudah berkemampuan dalam menghalau sekelumit bahaya menutup pintunya segera, menguncinya serta mendorong paksa masuk koper-koper yang beratnya masing-masing delapan kilogram (Dia membawa empat koper dengan warna yang berbeda-beda, yang biru adalah oleh-oleh dan sisanya pakaian). Donghae selama beberapa saat celingukan dan seditik pun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dinding dan furnitur rumah. Selain itu dia juga melihat ke lantai, ke langit-langit, ke kamar mandi, kemanapun yang bisa dia lihat. Seolah Donghae tengah mencari sumber kehidupannya lantaran tak ada satupun yang kelihatan seperti dulu. Detailnya, siapa yang mengatur ulang rumah sampai seperti ini?

Sebelum Donghae marah, Donghae hanya mau memastikan hal yang terpenting, kemana foto-foto mereka? Foto-foto yang diambil mesra dan digantung di dinding, kemana perginya Bada? Pomerian kecil yang dibelinya natal tiga tahun lalu serta merta dengan kenang-kenangannya yang lain. Kemana semua benda yang berbau Donghae, yang berbau khas dirinya sekali? Oh masuk akal, Hyuk Jae pasti benar selingkuh. Dan jikalau Donghae beruntung, Donghae akan menemukan pria itu sekarang. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan buat membogem wajahnya, menyilangkan kedua jarinya menjadi satu dan Donghae akan menggantung pria itu tepat di depan rumah Hyuk Jae, tanpa pakaian.

"Siapa pria itu?" Donghae mendengus, matanya berair merah.

Hyuk Jae menatapinya seperti ada yang salah dengan Donghae, karena memang ada yang salah dengan pria itu. "Apa?" tanya Hyuk Jae.

"Sebaiknya dia salah satu temanmu, karena aku tidak akan segan-segan mematahkan kakinya sekarang juga. Dan kau tidak perlu pura-pura ingin putus, karena aku memang ingin putus denganmu kalau sampai ini benar-benar terjadi. Aku juga ingin meninju wajahmu sekali, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja!" peringat Donghae, airmatanya keruh dan kemarahan memicu airmatanya.

Hyuk Jae berlagak seakan dia tidak ingin menanggapi ketidak warasan Donghae, tapi dia memang harus mengklarifikasi satu hal. Kenapa Donghae ingin putus? "Tunggu Donghae, apa-apaan yang kau bilang itu?"

Donghae tidak menyerah, "Oh Tuhan, apa-apaan yang terjadi padaku? Sial Hyuk Jae, apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya? Kau memang tega sekali ya?" Donghae terlihat lebih marah dari apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan, jadi dia meninju dinding.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Donghae memalingkan wajahnya selagi Hyuk Jae meraih tangannya, mengantisipasi pukulan lain terhadap tembok ini. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan tetangga atas kemarahan konyol yang memicu kerusuhan Donghae. Tidak, sebenarnya apa yang membuat pria ini sangat meledak?

"Hyuk Jae, aku bersumpah, apapun alasannya, kau benar-benar lancang. Aku mempertaruhkan hidupku di tempat yang bahkan tidak diketahui orang-orang, ini bukan cara yang manusiawi buat selingkuh!"

Hyuk Jae melongos sambil menahan tubuh Donghae yang berontak. Oke, ini semakin gila. Dia memegang daftar nama orang-orang yang menyukainya, pria-pria berhidung belang dan seorang pria homoseksual sejati tetapi dia masih menunggu kedatangan Donghae. Meski dia suka berlebihan, dia bukan jenis pria yang tidur bersama orang lain selama pacarnya yang bodoh ini bertarung mati-matian di Afganistan. Jadi Hyuk Jae mendorong tubuh Donghae ke dinding dan balas berteriak. "Omong kosong! Apa yang ada dipikiranmu sih? Tidak ada seorang pun yang selingkuh, kau memang brengsek Donghae!"

Mereka saling mendesak tubuh dan hendak membogem masing-masing mata tetapi Donghae yang kesadarannya paling rendah dan kesabarannya telah dilalap amarah duluan akhirnya sadar bahwa ada yang salah akan kemurkaannya. Hyuk Jae, kalau benar dia selingkuh, mengapa dia membawa koper-kopernya ke dalam rumah, menggantung jaket Donghae di dinding dan membeli sikat gigi baru khusus buatnya? Apakah perselingkuhan ini hanya sejenis hubungan kotor imajinatif yang muncul karena kerinduannya, sebab sikap ketus Hyuk Jae.

Oh Tuhan, Donghae benar-benar berantakan.

.

.

.

Kalau dipikir-pikir langka sekali mencari alasan buat minta maaf karena cemburu. Sejauh ini bila Donghae mau main jujur-jujuran dia tidak berniat untuk minta maaf sama sekali. Apalagi buat mengakui kesalahannya, walau dia seorang angkatan muda yang katanya jantan dan berendah hati itu bukan gayanya sekali. Dia tidak mau melakukan itu sebelum Hyuk Jae membanting pintu kamar dan menolak bicara dengannya. Demi Tuhan, Donghae merusak segala rencana yang mungkin sudah dipersiapkan Hyuk Jae, karena omong-omong Hyuk Jae adalah pria melankolis yang suka menyusun rencana dengan sistematis dan Donghae adalah alasan mengapa dia harus menghentikan segala kejutan kecil berupa seks maraton atau waktu yang pantas buat mesra-mesraan. Walaupun tidak semuanya benar, pasti ada beberapa hal yang Hyuk Jae siapkan untuknya. Dan dengan begini dia jadi benci kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kepada Hyuk Jae juga karena bantingan pintu di depan wajahnya terlalu ketus buat dianggap sebagai godaan. Hyuk Jae pula menolak membuatkan kopi untuk Donghae, malah muncul di dapur dengan hanya handuk di pinggangnya. Dan Hyuk Jae sama sekali tidak mau disentuh, terlebih lagi menyentuhnya. Dia mondar-mandir di depan Donghae yang makan asinan timun karena dia kelaparan.

Tunggu, apa yang terakhir kali Donghae makan sejak dia keluar dari pesawat? Roti moka yang rasanya busuk itu, roti yang bakal membuat Cooper diare. Karena anjing sendiri tahu mana makanan yang pantas dibuang atau dijejalkan ke mulut. Sumpah serapah Donghae keluarkan kepada lembaga yang mengatur segala sesuatu buat pesawat itu, terlebih kepada yang menangani makanan. Mereka kurang ajar sekali. Dan kalau bicara tentang Cooper dan makanan kesukaannya, Donghae jadi sedikit menyesal mengapa dia pulang tanpa pertimbangan terlebih dahulu dan malah dihadiahi percecokan, pertengkaran tiada habisnya.

Seharusnya dia mempertimbangkan saran-saran yang diberikan Scott dan Jamie kepadanya, dan bukan hanya Tesa karena Tesa selalu berpihak kepada Hyuk Jae. Tesa juga berpesan pada Donghae jika dia akan menjaga Cooper sampai dia kembali lagi ke Fillipina dan Cooper akan tumbuh menjadi anjing yang sehat, montok, tanpa atau dengan keberadaan Donghae di sisinya. Oleh sebab itu Donghae sekarang bimbang sekali. Pada dasarnya tidak ada satupun hal yang berjalan mulus seperti apa yang Tesa rencanakan.

Mengenai Hyuk Jae sendiri, terlalu banyak masalah yang tertimbun di kepalanya sampai dia tega melampiaskannya kepada kekasihnya ini.

Baiklah Donghae, sekarang dia harus berhenti berangan-angan lagi. Sekarang dia harus menyelesaikan masalah yang sebenarnya, dengan catatan dia tidak boleh membuat masalah baru.

"Hyuk Jae kumohon, katakanlah sesuatu," Donghae berdiri diantara konter, jarinya lengket karena sisa asinan ketimun. Hyuk Jae tidak peduli sama sekali, dia sibuk mengaduk-aduk rak entah apa yang dicarinya.

"Kau juga harus dengar dari sisiku. Selama dua bulan ini kau bersikap kaku sekali, kau marah ketika aku bilang kata-kata manis, seolah ada banyak hal yang sudah kau persiapkan dan aku tidak terlibat di dalamnya. Dan aku adalah batu sandungan yang menghalangimu. Kau pikir ini mudah untukku, Hyuk Jae?" Donghae mendesahkan nafasnya, "tinggal beribu mil jauhnya, aku merasa gila sekali karena sekarang ketika aku punya kesempatan buat melihatmu kau malah terus membuang muka dan menghindariku," Donghae mengacak-acaknya rambutnya frustasi. Pada titik ini Donghae juga memukul konter yang menyebabkan Hyuk Jae mengangkat alisnya kemudian mendengus.

Hyuk Jae membalik badannya lalu maju selangkah, tatapannya dia pasang marah, lalu dia membuka bibirnya, "Kau terlalu beromong kosong. Dan itu tidak membuatmu tampak lebih sempurna." Hyuk Jae berkacak pinggang, dadanya naik turun karena dia menghembus nafas yang berat. Dia bertelanjang dada dan Donghae merasa dia akan sinting kalau dia tidak menyentuh dada itu. Menjilati keringatnya.

"Begini Tuan Sersan, hanya karena kau menyelamatkan beribu orang yang terjebak dalam bahaya, kau pikir secara otomatis kau akan menjadi pahlawanku juga? Kemudian kau bisa bertindak sesukamu menunduhku selingkuh, cuma karena aku sebal."

Dengar, Donghae sudah memacari Hyuk Jae selama kurang lebih lima tahun. Sepanjang itu manis getirnya mereka lalui bersama. Dan selama itu juga Donghae bisa menahan kata-kata kasar yang suka Hyuk Jae lontarkan padanya, sebab dia pula bukan orang yang sempurna. Hyuk Jae dan omong kosongnya yang pedas itu mungkin kedengaran seksi dari sisi yang aneh, meski begitu dia tetap seksi dan Donghae akan menyerahkan apapun kalau Hyuk Jae mau terus seseksi ini.

Sehingga Donghae berjalan mendekati Hyuk Jae, seiring dengan tapakan kakinya, dia meletakkan tangannya di konter, sampai tangannya memutari permukaan meja dan dalam jarak sedekat ini dia bisa mendengar detak jantung Hyuk Jae yang berpacu menggila. Dia tersenyum kepada Hyuk Jae, meraih tengkuknya. Membisikkan,

"Aku lebih bersyukur ketika kau marah-marah kepadaku ketimbang selingkuh."

.

.

.

Sekelumit pertengkaran mereka tadi akhirnya bisa dipadamkan dengan rayuan jitu dari Donghae meski persoalan mereka belum benar-benar berakhir. Secara resmi Hyuk Jae masih marah tetapi Donghae tahu kalau gairahnya ini adalah prioritas dan jikapun Hyuk Jae marah mereka bisa melanjutkannya nanti, bukan sekarang, bukan ketika Hyuk Jae berjongkok di bawahnya dengan Donghae di sisian ranjang, kakinya mengangkang dan kejantanannya keluar masuk bibir Hyuk Jae. Bibir yang profesional sekali memanja milik Donghae. Yang Donghae sangat elu-elukan kemahirannya.

Sebenarnya _, blowjob_ bukan bagian dari rencana Donghae, tapi segala sesuatunya berjalan bagus. Hyuk Jae merindukan sekali penis Donghae yang indah, yang ukurannya memukau dan tidak dilebih-lebihkan, tidak menakutinya, beraroma jantan serta memukau. Dan karena dia tidak melihatnya selama dua tahun belakangan, Hyuk Jae merasa panik, kepanikan yang tidak masuk akal. Bagaimanapun juga Hyuk Jae sudah lama tidak menghisap kejantanan pria (dan dalam kasusnya menghindari vagina wanita), dia hampir melupakan sejumlah teknik handalnya. Hyuk Jae kehilangan keseimbangannya, dahinya nyaris mengenai perut Donghae sewaktu kakinya lelah berjinjit. Namun dia tidak menyerah, dia terlalu merindukan geraman, desahan Donghae dan spermanya. Kerinduan ini setara kemarahannya dan belenggu terhadap tubuh Donghae merupakan kesengsaraan yang mengontrol tubuhnya, sulit sekali dilupakan.

Entah bagaimana, tangan Donghae yang menghusap rambutnya, yang meminta lebih, membuat Hyuk Jae mabuk kepayang. Dia menghisap apapun yang bisa dia hisap, menjilati Donghae dimanapun pria itu merasa senang. Apabila perlu, Hyuk Jae akan sedikit menggigitnya. Jadi dia memperluas rencananya dari hanya menghisap, jadi menggigit, menelan semuanya. Donghae pun menggeram makin keras dibuatnya.

Hyuk Jae mengerling nakal, kerlingan itu sangat salah. Kulit Donghae pun mengkerut karenanya, dan ketebalan kejantanannya meningkat lima persen. Membuat Hyuk Jae lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya. Hyuk Jae menepuk paha Donghae ketika pria itu bergerak beringas. Oh mungkin nuraninya senang dengan sodokan kasar itu, tetapi tenggorokannya tidak bisa menanganinya. Hyuk Jae melepaskan penis Donghae selama beberapa saat, menamparkannya ke mulutnya dan menjilati ujungnya. Hyuk Jae ingin membahas kehebatan Donghae dalam menahan klimaksnya , tetapi kemudian dia ingin agar Donghae segera sampai di wajahnya. Hanya di wajahnya dan sedikit lidahnya. Hyuk Jae tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kelengketan apapun. Dia mau memiliki semua milik Donghae di mulut atau wajahnya saja.

Jadi Donghae sesegera mungkin sampai dan perkiraannya tidak meleset, tepat mengenai bibir Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae senang hati meraih segala sesuatu di wajahnya, tanpa terkecuali yang hinggap di rambutnya. Sehingga Donghae terkesima atas cara Hyuk Jae yang handal dalam menggoda. Donghae meraih tengkuk Hyuk Jae, melampiaskan ketegangan di bibirnya yang tebal, godaan itu membuat Donghae susah berpikir. Dia persisnya sudah tidak bisa menahan godaan fisik yang secara harfiah Hyuk Jae tuding ke wajahnya. Pada dasarnya Hyuk Jae memang sulit ditolak, tetek bengek yang berkaitan dengan Hyuk Jae susah di hindari.

Donghae memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Hyuk Jae, menari disana, menderet giginya dan dalam kasus ini, lidah mereka saling meninju. Poin terpentingnya, sentuhan Hyuk Jae terhadap dada Donghae merupakan yang paling fantastis sehingga Donghae balik meremas bokong Hyuk Jae yang sintal itu. Dan dua detik kemudian, dia menjatuhkan Hyuk Jae ke kasur sembari meremas rambutnya. Tetapi Hyuk Jae dengan refleks yang sangat buruk, yang pintar sekali menghancurkan suasana, menahan dada Donghae.

"Tunggu dulu," sergah Hyuk Jae buru-buru menghentikan Donghae yang sudah nyaris memasukkan setengah kejantanannya, hampir tertimbun disana.

Sekarang gilaran Donghae yang manatapi Hyuk Jae seolah Hyuk Jae sudah tidak waras. "Apa maksudnya berhenti?" tanya Donghae mengindikasikan sesuatu yang aneh, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dibicarakan sewaktu proses bercinta mereka. Donghae mendesak masuk, tapi sial, Hyuk Jae mendorong tubuhnya lagi.

"Kubilang tunggu sebentar! Biar aku ambil kondom."

Tidak, Donghae memang akan menghentikannya. Benar-benar menghentikannya, menghentikan ini semua. "Apa yang salah denganmu? Kita tidak pernah sekalipun pakai itu."

"Memang benar, tapi sekarang aku mau mengubahnya."

"Apa?"

"Donghae, kubilang berhenti…."

Donghae menghempaskan tubuh Hyuk Jae dari dadanya, bangun dari tempat tidur, lari ke kamar mandi dan berteriak. "Sudahlah! Aku tidak ingin lagi, kau membunuh antusiasku."

.

.

.

Donghae entah bagaimana memikirkan reputasinya yang sudah hancur lebur ini. Mengapa tiba-tiba Hyuk Jae mendesak Donghae buat memakai kondom? Mengapa Hyuk Jae tidak percaya padanya, apakah Hyuk Jae sekarang berpikir bahwa—agak kasarnya— Donghae berpenyakitan? Berbahaya dan lapuk sehingga mereka perlu sekali kondom sampai bertengkar. Donghae yang sedang buang air ini tengah berpikir lebih realistis, kalau memang Hyuk Jae ingin seks yang higienis tidakkah ini semacam omong kosong belaka karena pada dasarnya mereka memang jorok semenjak pertama kali pacaran? Terlebih lagi bila Hyuk Jae khawatir kalau Donghae tidak lagi ekslusif selama dua tahun ini, Donghae berani bersumpah dengan semua telunjuk di kaki dan tangannya, dia tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain selama bermasturbasi di barak militer selain Hyuk Jae, apalagi berhubungan seks.

Dia ini orang yang berpendirian, dan apabila dia hanya mencintai Hyuk Jae, dia juga melakukannya hanya bersama Hyuk Jae. Donghae sebenarnya tidak masalah mengenai kondom, tetapi wajah Hyuk Jae kemarin membuat Donghae bermasalah dengan kondom. Seakan-akan Hyuk Jae jijik padanya yang cuma menerima _blowjob_ dari dirinya seorang. Donghae pun tidak mau mengungkit-ungkit lagi kebersihan apa yang sudah dia lakukan demi Hyuk Jae. Demi apapun, Donghae, selama kepergiannya, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran buat ngeseks ria dengan sesama tentara. Memikirkannya saja bikin Donghae merinding.

Donghae yang sedang buang air kecil ini dikagetkan oleh kedatangan Hyuk Jae di pintu kamar mandi. Pria itu berjalan serampangan, masih mengantuk mungkin, beridiri di wastafel, meraih sikat gigi, meletakkan pasta gigi, kemudian menggerus giginya.

Ya ampun, apa Hyuk Jae tidak tahu masa-masa dimana Donghae hanya perlu dirinya seorang buat berpikir jernih terlebih selagi buang air kecil? Sehingga Donghae berteriak, memasang celananya lagi dan menekan tombol pembuangan.

"Demi Tuhan Hyuk Jae, ini menjijikkan!"

Sebab teriakan yang lumayan kencang, Hyuk Jae terbangun dari kantuknya. Dia membuang busa dari mulutnya sebelum berkumur. Dia menatap Donghae, dan tatapan itu sangatlah bengis.

"Apanya yang menjijikkan?! Aku bersumpah kalau kau masih marah karena yang kemarin, kau kekanakan sekali!" Hyuk Jae balas memarahinya.

Donghae tidak bisa menipu dirinya kalau ini semua memang ironis. Keadaan sekitarnya, hidupnya, sangatlah ironis. Demi Tuhan lagi, Donghae merasa tidak berguna, dikecewakan oleh apapun yang terjadi sekarang.

"Terserah Hyuk Jae, pakai kamar mandi sesukamu. Mulai sekarang aku akan belajar mengunci pintu." Dengan itu, Donghae meninggalkannya bersama desisan yang mengandung rasa sakit.

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae barat-birit dari lemari menuju laci meja buat mencari dasi polkadotnya yang mendadak hilang semenjak kedatangan Donghae. Dia sih tidak menuduh Donghae, tetapi dia hanya menunduh kedatangan Donghae. Hyuk Jae juga lupa mengeringkan dasinya yang bergaris biru kesukaannya dan satu-satunya peluang untuk kelihatan sempurna cumalah dasi polkadotnya. Di jam sembilan pagi yang sempit bersama kepanikannya membuat Hyuk Jae berhenti di depan pintu, tetapi pada kenyataannya dia tidak bisa memanggil nama Donghae untuk membantunya dan dia malah marah sebab frustasi itu. Jadi dia berlalu seperti angin, melupakan dasi polkadot itu dan meraih yang berwarna hijau, yang paling Hyuk Jae benci, yang otomatis dibenci juga oleh Donghae.

Dia mengesahkan dahulu eksistensinya dihadapan cermin, mengoleskan gel rambut ke rambutnya, dia menyemprotkan _cologne_ Donghae yang baru-baru ini jadi kesukaannya karena baunya jantan sekali sembari mengisi kekosongan hatinya bersama kemantapan Hyuk Jae. Sekarang lupakan dulu masalah Donghae yang urak-urakan, Hyuk Jae harus kembali ke hidupnya yang terdahulu, dengan begitu Hyuk Jae membuka pintu.

Akhir-akhir ini dia memiliki begitu banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan kepada Donghae, yang sulit dia tentukan waktunya akibat pertengkaran mereka. Dia ingin tahu motif Donghae buat datang kembali selain alasan-alasan liburan yang membuat hatinya gelap. Oke, aneh sih, Donghae menggunakan Negara asalnya sebagai tempat liburan. Lalu setelah itu apa? Begini, mungkin Donghae pikir mengunjungi Hyuk Jae selama beberapa saat akan membuatnya lebih kuat. Tetapi tidak, Hyuk Jae adalah tipe pria yang berpikiran panjang. Yang membenci rutinitas lama dan kegagalan. Dan bicara mengenai kegagalan, perginya Donghae ke Afganistan merupakan bagian dari kegagalan itu. Dia bukannya egois, selama beberapa minggu setelah kepergian Donghae dia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa. Tapi itu saja, dia sudah bersikap dewasa bukan? Dan sekarang waktu Donghae buat mengerti posisinya bahwa dia benar-benar tidak siap untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal buat yang kedua kalinya.

Dari pada luntang-lantung dan hidup tanpanya selama dua tahun ke depan lagi bukankah lebih baik kalau ini diselesaikan saja sekarang? Jangan, jangan tanyakan seberapa besar Hyuk Jae mencintainya. Dia khawatir dia akan bicara terlalu panjang lebar mengenai itu karena dia masih sangat mencintai Donghae. Rasanya menyakitkan buat ditelepon setiap tanggal satu di bulan pertama; mendengar suaranya, mendengar kalau dia tidak mati di medan tempur. Hyuk Jae tidak bisa menahan itu semua lagi, bagaimanapun optimisnya dia. Medan perang yang dia bicarakan, apa yang merupakan kabar baik dari itu semua? Kecuali beribu-ribu tentara yang membawa senapan, geranat, dan teriakan keras sewaktu membunuh musuh. Hyuk Jae benar-benar jadi gila.

Dan kedatangan Siwon sama sekali tidak dapat menyembuhkan Hyuk Jae dari krisis kepercayaan dirinya.

Siwon adalah kolega bisnisnya, teman terbaik Donghae, dan sekutu yang selalu memihak Donghae. Dan disini dia sekarang, pria bertubuh tinggi itu, numpang sarapan di rumahnya, tertawa keras bersama Donghae melepas kerinduan yang menyebabkan sebal di hati Hyuk Jae makin keruh. Memang Siwon tidak punya teman lain buat diganggu jadwal paginya, kenapa harus dia dan Donghae?

Hyuk Jae mendesah, membenarkan rambutnya kembali sebelum melempar spatula ke wastafel. Kedatangan Siwon berarti menambah dua porsi makan di rumahnya, berarti merepotkannya, berarti membuat Hyuk Jae kehilangan lima belas menitnya yang pelik. Dia meletakkan sepiring telur mata sapi yang digoreng kering, _bacon_ , dan roti panggang dan segelas kopi pahit kepada Donghae yang secara halus memaksa Siwon buat mengambil piringnya sendiri. Sebab Hyuk Jae hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk dibuang-buang.

Kini Siwon dan Donghae makan dengan tenang, dan Hyuk Jae menatapi mereka dari sebrang konter. Cangkir kopi berada diselipan tangannya, dari dagu turun ke dadanya. Dia memandangi Siwon yang tertawa kemudian beralih ke Donghae lagi, kemudian melemparkan signyal perang sewaktu Donghae mengungkit masalah mengenai pertengkaran mereka malam kemarin. Otomatis membuat itu menjadi gosip publik karena Siwon tidak akan tutup mulut. Hyuk Jae jamin itu. Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang paling bermulut besar di kantor.

"Dengar, normal tidak sih menurutmu kalau seorang pacar, persisnya pria yang nyaris kau nikahi menolak buat diajak bercinta cuma karena kau tidak mau pakai kondom?" Mungkin Donghae tidak berniat menyindir Hyuk Jae, atau itu memang keinginannya. Yang membuat Hyuk Jae kesal adalah Donghae bicara seenaknya mengenai sesuatu yang seperti itu dengan sangat santai, seolah-olah tidak ada satupun dari kalimatnya dapat menyentil Hyuk Jae. Dan Hyuk Jae adalah pria yang tuli yang tidak bisa mendengarkan obrolan mereka karena tidak beruntungnya, dia berjarak lima meter lebih dekat dengan Donghae ketimbang Siwon.

Siwon sendiri terbatuk-batuk sembari mengunyah makananannya, kepalanya terangkat memandangi Hyuk Jae yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sebenarnya Hyuk Jae kasihan terhadap Siwon, dia berada di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Tidak juga benar-benar merugikannya. Pokoknya selama dia terlibat dengan Donghae sekarang, lebih dari itu apabila dia berani membela Donghae, dia akan patah tulang di tangan Hyuk Jae.

"Donghae kita sudah bicara tentang ini," tegas Hyuk Jae. Wajahnya terbenam di bawah cangkir kopi.

"Tidak, kita belum," tangkis Donghae.

"Kita akan membicarakannya setelah Siwon pergi," ucap Hyuk Jae yang berusaha keras buat lebih rileks. Sekarang dia meletakkan cangkir kopinya di konter.

"Tidak, kita akan membicarakan ini selagi Siwon masih ada, dia yang akan menilai," Donghae bersikeras sehingga Hyuk Jae memutar matanya berkali-kali karena dia kesal.

"Begini ya, aku baru saja mencoba untuk menikmati sarapanku. Kalian membuatku mual," Siwon berkomentar, meletakkan garpu dan sendok ke masing-masing sisian piringnya, menimbulkan suara yang gaduh hingga Hyuk Jae ingin sekali melempar sepatu ke mukanya.

.

.

.

Hari yang panjang, hari yang kacau. Mantra itu terus-terusan keluar dari bibir Hyuk Jae. Sumpah serapah juga tumbuh di sana, entah bagaimana semuanya tidak berjalan baik sejak pagi tadi. Bukan, sejak kemarin. Bukan, sejak kedatangan Donghae. Dimulai dari percekokan mereka, kedatangan Siwon, jatuhnya susu panas yang dibawa Ryeowook ke pahanya, omelan atasan. Hyuk Jae pun tidak mau terburu-buru bilang bahwa ini adalah hari tersialnya. Bagaimanapun juga kembalinya Donghae adalah semacam anugerah yang membius hatinya, yang terdapat banyak sekali makna selain hanya kedatangan Donghae. Terlepas dari kemarahannya, dia berani sumpah bila dia sejujurnya senang, sejujurnya bahagia, tetapi kenyataan terburuknya adalah mereka tidak bisa bekerja sama buat membangun suasana yang tentram semenjak kepergian Donghae.

Hyuk Jae sih tidak mau sungguh-sungguh meladeni Donghae, karena pria itu memanglah sukar ditebak dan kekanak-kanakan. Terkait dengan keinginannya buat memakai kondom, sebenarnya itu bukan sesuatu yang serius, bukan hal yang patut Donghae ambil pusing. Hyuk Jae cuma penasaran, dan dia ingin coba sekali-sekali efek seks higienis. Benarkah kondom dapat mempengaruhi kenyamanan saat bercinta, tetapi ya Tuhan, memikirkannya saja membuat Hyuk Jae ingin melempar kepalanya. Donghae sunggulah pria yang bodoh.

Hyuk Jae membuka pintu, petang nyaris tiba tetapi lampu rumah belum dinyalakan, Donghae sama sekali belum bersih-bersih. Buruknya lagi, Donghae, iya, kekasihnya yang bodoh itu tengah seorang diri menonton film jadul sambil memakan biskuit gandum dengan vegemite impor. Hyuk Jae mendidih, kalau yang dia bilang mendidih sekarang adalah otaknya yang benar-benar tersulut api amarah. Donghae membuang remah biskuit ke bawah sofa, noda mentega di lantai entah apa yang dilakukannya, kola serta bungkus makanan ringan dimana-mana. Donghae pula membongkar satu persatu kardus hadiah natal yang Hyuk Jae simpan di gudang buat dijadikan wadah sepatu botnya.

Kemarahan Hyuk Jae kini sudah sampai di titik yang menggila, kepalanya siap meledakkan amukkan terburuk yang bakal Donghae pernah dengar. Demi Tuhan, Donghae serius bukan orang yang pengertian. Hyuk Jae bangun jam delapan pagi, menyiapkan sarapan buatnya seorang, bersih-bersih sebelum pergi agar bisa santai-santai. Tapi bukan ini yang diekspektasikannya sewaktu dia sampai di rumah. Tidakkah Donghae mengerti kalau Hyuk Jae sudah cukup lelah, lelah tenaga, lelah berpikir dan lelah bertengkar dengan Donghae? Hyuk Jae tidak mau bohong jika sekarang Donghae sengaja melakukan segala sesuatunya demi bertengkar dengan Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae tidak menahan rasa malunya terhadap diriya sendiri, dia salah karena dia yang memulai ini semua. Dia yang membuat Donghae kesal, memaksanya pakai kondom, dia pula yang melayangkan komentar-komentar busuk buat Donghae yang ketampanannya disinyalir berfungsi untuk memikat pria lain. Tetapi apakah sah bila Donghae ngambek padanya, mencurigainya selingkuh, enggan bersih-bersih rumah cuma karena beberapa bukti tidak kompeten dari pendeknya standar dan cara berpikir Donghae?

Umumnya mereka akan baikan dua jam pasca perselisihan dan mereka tidak akan mengungkitnya dalam dua hari kedepan kecuali kalau prilaku dari salah satu partisipan mesti didiskusikan. Dan mereka akan mengusulkan semacam renovasi mengenai lebih kurangnya kualitas bertingkah laku mereka, khusunya bila Donghae sedang ingin egois-egoisan. Tetapi Donghae yang sekarang sama sekali tidak berusaha menimbang bagaimana perasaan Hyuk Jae, hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak tahu malu dan cenderung curigaan.

Hyuk Jae berjongkok, beralih ke tempat-tempat lain, ke kolong-kolong meja yang mudah dicapai oleh tangannya yang tidak seberapa panjang, dan kaki Donghae yang sekarang sedang berada di atas kepalanya bertingkah seperti Bos banyak duit, sungguh membuatnya sulit menahan segala sesuatunya. Dia tidak peduli apabila kemarahan yang bersifat nekat ini nantinya akan beresiko pada kualitas hubungan mereka, dia hanya ingin Donghae berhenti bersikap seenaknya, jadi dia segera berdiri, yang mana kepalanya langsung terbentur kaki Donghae. Dibandingkan dengan perih di kepalanya, sakit hatinya sudah tidak jelas bagaimana, sudah bukan prioritasnya, sehingga dia menunjuk-nunjuk mata Donghae, menuding perlakuannya yang keji itu.

"Kau sengaja membuatku kesalkan? Semua ini, rumah yang berantakan cuma untuk menguji kesabaranku yang terbatas? Demi Tuhan Donghae, kau sakit sekali!" Hyuk Jae menekan suaranya hingga dia nampak seperti tengah kesetanan dan apabila Donghae kurang berhati-hati, dia akan segera ditendang dari tempat ini tanpa atau dengan seluruh pakaiannya.

Tetapi Donghae yang agaknya sulit membaca situasi, memalingkan wajahnya dari semburat kemarahan Hyuk Jae, malah mengibas-ibaskan kakinya di udara, bercanda gurau, bersikap seakan lebih tercoreng nama baiknya ketimbang Hyuk Jae. Katanya, "Duh, Hyuk Jae, dengar ya, yang mulai duluan itu kan kau sayang, aku hanya melanjutkannya saja. Sersan yang malang ini sudah didepak dari rumah kekasihnya sendiri dan sekarang tidak punya masa depan. Begitu kan harapanmu? Dasar tukang selingkuh!"

Mulut Hyuk Jae mengaga, di balik remangnya cahaya dia tidak berkata apa-apa, semuanya sudah gelap, semuanya tidak nyata. Karena sejumlah kekecewaan telah meresap ke seluruh kulit Hyuk Jae, pria ini (Mantan pacar Sersan yang malang), menekan emosinya supaya dia tidak memukuli Donghae dan dia menyembunyikan kepalan tangannya di balik bokongnya. "Kapan aku pernah selingkuh?" tekannya, Hyuk Jae melirik ke Donghae yang sekarang sudah beranjak dari sofa, mendekatinya.

Donghae menelan ludah, mengamati Hyuk Jae. "Begini, aku tidak yakin tanggal pastinya, tapi aku percaya pasti ada sesuatu di belakangku."

Oke, kapan Donghae pernah mematai-matainya, sehingga dia yang katanya sangat tahu Hyuk Jae, yang sudah dua tahun tidak dilihatnya, berselingkuh di belakangnya, mungkin bersama dengan salah seorang seniornya atau koleganya, dan rasa humornya lebih baik dari Donghae. Meski seumpama dia benar selingkuh, logisnya dia pasti akan mengencani beberapa Letnan bertingkat supaya tidak kalah dibabak beluri Donghae yang suka main hantam sendiri. Hyuk Jae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang mabuk kepayang sebab otak dangkal Donghae. "Kapan sih aku punya waktu buat selingkuh? Sepanjang malam aku hanya memikirkan apakah pacarku yang luar biasa dongkol masih hidup atau tidak."

Donghae tidak percaya akan sikap galak Hyuk Jae. "Buktikan."

"Buktikan dengan apa?" tanya Hyuk Jae.

Donghae berpikir sebentar, dia menimbang-nimbang iyakah selama seminggu ini dia saja yang menyita ponsel Hyuk Jae, karena setiap kepingan-kepingan informasi mengenai siapa saja yang bakal mengkontak Hyuk Jae akan Donghae buatkan jurnal, mengelompokkan mana yang berlebihan atau mana yang cuma sekedar iseng, tetapi daripada hanya menjengkeli Hyuk Jae bersama keragu-raguan itu, Donghae ingin yang lebih spesifik. Maksudnya begini, "ayo kita bercinta." Aku Donghae.

Hyuk Jae melongos dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Sepanjang telinga Hyuk Jae Donghae hisapi dan gigiti, turun ke rahangnya yang setajam bebatuan gurun pasir, mengulangnya lagi ke telinga kiri Hyuk Jae dan bibirnya yang ranum. Dia mempraktekan sejumlah rasa penasarannya ke beberapa tempat, dan menurut Donghae bagian terindah dari tubuh Hyuk Jae adalah perutnya yang kotak-kotak. Mereka berfondasi spektakuler, sesuai dengan daya tarik seksual Hyuk Jae yang tidak perlu dilebih-lebihkan. Kemampuan ciuman Hyuk Jae pun sama sekali tidak payah; dia sangat terpelajar dalam menggiring lidahnya menuju tenggorokan Donghae tanpa sama sekali Donghae menatapi dan menjamah wajah Hyuk Jae yang merupakan favoritnya, Hyuk Jae memijati lengan Donghae secara nakal dan serius, membuat pola di punggung Donghae. Hyuk Jae kadang kali juga akan mendesahkan nama Donghae dengan erangan yang luar biasa sensualnya. Dan karakteristik mendesah Hyuk Jae amatlah membangkitkan gairah Donghae yang sudah dua tahun menahan resiko bercinta bersama sesama tentara.

Desahan Hyuk Jae juga tidak kedengaran rewel, bukan yang bisa mengurangi minatnya, melainkan yang esensial dan centil. Hyuk Jae mula-mulanya akan memanggil nama keluarganya terlebih dahulu, kemudian _Donghae_ , merapal mereka selama dua kali putaran dan Donghae akan menangkap bibirnya lagi, menariknya agak kasar, memasukkan lidahnya disana lantas memilin seluruh permukaan kulit Hyuk Jae. Apapun itu, selagi Donghae bisa menjamah mereka. Donghae juga tidak segan-segan mencari tempat-tempat unik yang kiranya akan Hyuk Jae senangi buat disentuh. Contohnya, selain telinga dan kejantananya, Hyuk Jae serta merta menggilai cubitan di paha dalam dan pingganggnya. Hyuk Jae dengan wajah dilapisi keseriusan akan kegirangan ketika Donghae memijat kejantanannya. Hingga Donghae harus melakukannya selama berulang-ulang, sampai mimucu tumbuhnya kemarahan serta kebosanan Hyuk Jae dengan hisapan di paha dalam dan remasan di kejantanan, dan Donghae kemudian akan beralih menuju dadanya yang mengkilat karena keringat.

Donghae menyingkap kaos Hyuk Jae, melepaskannya sesuai dengan teknik yang dipelajarinya, membuangnya ke lantai seraya menahan tatapan Hyuk Jae dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal oleh antusias. Dia mencium lagi bibir Hyuk Jae yang agak membengkak, menjilat pipinya, beralih ke bibirnya lagi. Dia melakukan itu sampai keduanya benar-benar tegang, supaya sesuai dengan lama sesi bercinta yang Donghae inginkan. Dia juga melepaskan kaos abu-abu berlengan pendek yang dipakainya, mengulang lagi seperti yang tadi, tetapi sekarang Hyuk Jaelah yang berinisiatif buat memandanginya lebih lama. Dan kenakalan itu membuat Donghae terjengkang. Sungguh, kalau mereka berhenti di tengah jalan seperti kemarin, Donghae pastilah akan gila. Rasanya nyeri sekali sebab antusiasnya harus ditekan sedemikian rupa karena kemarahannya.

Hyuk Jae menaiki Donghae, _menungganginya,_ dia menggesek-gesekan selangkangan mereka sedemikan lamanya. Bergerak aktif di atas perut Donghae yang berwarna tembaga (warna tembaganya seksi sekali, tidak hanya itu tulang tangannya pun mengencang lima belas persen setelah kepulangannya dari Afganistan, ada pula perubahan struktur tulang punggung yang Hyuk Jae amat kagumi). Donghae yang sekarang Hyuk Jae lihat teramat seksinya, dengan potongan rambut pendek nyaris cepak, kalung keperakan yang berisi tanggal masuknya Donghae ke kemiliteran bersama rantainya hingga membuat Donghae tampil seperti seorang tentara haus seks, dan kalau Donghae haus seks sungguhan, Hyuk Jae tidak akan ragu buat memuaskan kelaparannya, karena, ya ampun, Donghae seksi sekali. Hyuk Jae juga ingin melihat Donghae mengenakan seragam resminya, lencananya, sembari menembak seorang permberontak di hadapannya. Dan seorang anjing terlatih yang dikhususkan buat menjadi sobat Donghae selama berperang yang Donghae selalu ceritakan sewaktu Donghae menghubunginya.

Hyuk Jae menggesekkannya lagi, mengundang geraman Donghae, tangannya beregerak gemulai menuju dada Donghae yang tebal, memijatinya memutar ke kedua arah mata angin yang berbeda selama kurun waktu beberapa detik. Dan selama itu pula Donghae terus memakinya, memaki dengan halus supaya Hyuk Jae jangan berhenti menjamahi keseksian Donghae. Si _sex God Donghae._

Hyuk Jae secara urakan membuka celana Donghae yang agak basah sekaligus celananya juga. Sentuhan langsung yang mengena di kulitnya membuat Hyuk Jae mabuk kepayang. Sudah sejak berapa tahun lamanya dia tidak merasakan megahnya kejantanan Donghae (selain mulutnya) semenjak Donghae dikirim tugaskan? Sudah berapa lamanya mereka dipisahkan oleh kebodohan Donghae? Apakah Hyuk Jae mampu melewati tahun-tahun berikutnya tanpa kehadiran Donghae di sisinya, sentuhannya dan suaranya yang indah?

Hyuk Jae dengan jenius memijat kejantanan Donghae dan penisnya bersaamaan, menyatukan mereka, mengadunya seperti pertarungan anggar, serta sesekali menjempitnya dengan sepasang paha Hyuk Jae yang mengkilap karena _precum_ Donghae. Kelicinannya membuat Donghae merapal namanya terus menerus, tidak tahan. Hyuk Jae juga yang sudah bosan dengan tangannya saja melepaskan remasannya, mencium penis Donghae yang menantangnya marah sebelum menelan seluruhnya ke mulutnya. _Blowjob_ hebatnya cuma berlangsung selama sepuluh detik karena Donghae ingin cepat memasuki Hyuk Jae.

"Tunggu dulu," sergah Donghae sewaktu Hyuk Jae menduduki perutnya, "kau tidak akan berhenti dan bilang kalau aku harus memakai kondom kan? Karena kalau iya, aku akan segera membenturkan kepalamu ke dinding sekarang juga," keraguan yang Donghae katakan membuat Hyuk Jae terkekeh. Agaknya kondom membuat Donghae trauma.

"Tidak Donghae," Hyuk Jae mengecupi kening Donghae yang membuat Donghae menutup matanya. "Karena aku juga tidak sabaran," katanya seraya mengerling busuk.

Persetan dengan kondom, Donghae langsung membenturkan bokong Hyuk Jae ke pangkuannya, dan dengan perhitungan yang cerdik sekali, mereka menyatu seutuhnya diiringan desisan Hyuk Jae yang samar-samar sebab Donghae ikut mengerang juga bersamanya. Donghae menggigit bibirnya yang kemerahan dan babak belur, dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Hyuk Jae yang sekarang luar biasa ketatnya, keketatan yang membawa Donghae ke surgawi ke sepuluh di atas singgasana dewa-dewi seks. Dan kepalanya hanya melihat Hyuk Jae yang meliukkan badannya di atas tubuhnya, turun lagi, dan naik dengan gerakan vertikal yang rapih. Tangan Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyuk Jae yang butuh tumpuan karena kecepatan bercinta mereka sangatlah liar. Hyuk Jae nyaris terjatuh dari perut Donghae ke lantai.

Hyuk Jae dan Donghae jadi meracau tidak jelas, mereka tidak lagi menyunting kata mana yang patut diucapakan selagi bersenggama. Tingkat kecabulan mereka sudah tidak bisa dikontrol lagi karena sama-sama dirundung oleh kenikmatan tiada tara. Jadi dengan desakan-desakan agak menakutkan kecepatannya, dan handalnya teknik bercinta mereka, serta sodokan terakhir yang kuat, mereka mancapai klimaks dengan kekuatan yang sama besarnya.

.

.

.

Donghae mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, masih jam lima pagi yang mana kalau dia masih di Afganistan alarm akan jadi musuh terbesarnya selain sekumpulan tentara British yang arogan. Tetapi tidak, hari ini terasa mengesankan, menakjubkan, semacam mantra yang membuatnya kembali ke masa mudanya. Dimana dia dan Hyuk Jae pertama kali tahu rasanya saling berciuman lidah. Dan meski itu kedengaran dilebih-lebihkan, kedengaran tidak natural, tapi Donghae menyenanginya. Kemenangannya ditandai oleh kelemahan Hyuk Jae di atas kasur, yang langsung telak diketahui Donghae karena pria itu, yang memaki namanya sebelumnya, berteriak gila-gilaan seperti seorang perawan kesetanan. Hyuk Jae memaki namanya dan itu kedengaran seksi meski dalam jangkauan kata yang tidak sopan. Kini Donghae tahu apa makna dari kesenjangan hubungan yang dimaknai Tesa sebagai permulaan yang lebih baik. Menikah bukan lagi sekedar mimpi belaka.

Dia sudah mantap akan menikahi Hyuk Jae, mereka sih belum satu dekade berpacaran, tapi dihitung dari kejatuhan dan segenap perjuangan yang sudah mereka lalui demi tetap bersama, Donghae yakin bahwa Hyuk Jaelah satu-satunya pria yang dia inginkan. Mengenai segala tetek bengek yang melibatkan sikap egois, cumburu dan embel-embel lainnya, mereka bisa atasi asalkan seks selalu jadi yang pertama. Hyuk Jae pula tidak menolak, dia lebih menyukai sentuhan fisik ketimbang pujian cinta yang sering dia dengar di Gereja. Intinya, mereka memang sama-sama sekeras batu, tapi persamaan itulah yang nantinya akan terus membangun benih-benih cinta dan loyalitas buat tetap bersama. Donghae mantap bilang bahwa dirinya sekarang merasa puas. Dia tidak menyesali kepulangannya ke Korea, dia malah akan membangun hidupnya yang baru. Dia akan menerima tawaran dari atasannya, melatih perwira-perwira muda yang berwibawa. Bulan madu ke Selandia Baru, bukankah itu fantastis? Dia juga akan jujur kepada Hyuk Jae jika dia tidak akan kembali ke Afganistan, dia bukan lagi relawan yang berhati mulia dan kekasih yang pecundang, semenyakitkan apapun itu kedengarannya, Donghae sudah berserah diri.

Dia memandangi suara nafas Hyuk Jae yang serupa ketenangan yang berdesir dari barak militernya di jam sepuluh malam, aroma maskulin dan tentang godaan yang tersembunyi, satu atau dua kali mencumbunya saja tidak cukup. Kemudian sampai cukup lama, Hyuk Jae ikut terbangun, diawali oleh eluhannya mengenai lehernya yang sakit karena salah posisi tidur dan janji pentingnya nanti.

"Janji apa?"

"Aku diundang ke acara pernikahan bawahanku, tidak lama, cuma memakan waktu sejam atau dua jam. Dan selama aku pergi, kau harus bersih-bersih rumah."

Donghae memutar matanya, merengkuh Hyuk Jae lebih dalam ke pelukannya. Bagian yang membuatnya jengkel bukan bersih-bersih rumah, tetapi bagaimana tidak kompetennya Hyuk Jae sebagai seorang kekasih. Donghae baru saja berpikir buat lebih terbuka, perasaan bersalahnya jadi terlempar ke ujung Neraka. Ini sih kedengarannya tidak etis, Donghae masih mencoba berpikir positif, kalau datang sendiri ke pesta pernikahan padahal kau punya pacar yang sehat buat digandeng kesana adalah cara yang klasik untuk menutup-nutupi keberadaan Donghae yang telah berpulang dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Dia mengerutkan keningnya, lengannya dia lingkarkan ke leher Hyuk Jae. "Hyuk Jae, kau mau coba-coba lagi? Atau ini hanya caramu main-main?"

Hyuk Jae tertawa, sesungguhnya itu tidak membuat Donghae senang jadi dia meninju perasaan kesalnya dan mencium bibir Hyuk Jae. Selama berciuman, perasaan cinta itu masih terasa lengket, merangsang otot-otot Donghae yang tadinya lemas. "Kau punya pacar Hyuk Jae, tidak masuk akal datang ke acara pernikahan teman sendirian, atau disana ada kekasih gelapmu yang sebenarnya nyata dan bukan imajinatif?"

Hyuk Jae tertawa lebih keras, dalam tawanya terselubungi kejengkelan yang anehnya menimbulkan kelegaan di hati Donghae. "Tutup mulutmu!" usihnya, sekarang dia yang berinisiatif mencium bibir Donghae. Semenit kemudian Hyuk Jae melepaskan tautan bibirnya, matanya masih panas menatap Donghae.

"Aku tidak punya selingkuhan, oh, mungkin ada, tapi sekarang dia sudah kembali dari pengasingannya. Dia bersikap sok jagoan dan lebih mencintai anjingnya daripada kekasihnya yang rupawan. Dia cemburuan dan brengsek!" Hyuk Jae menciumnya lagi, masih melekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Donghae, melanjutkan, "dia akan kembali ke tempat itu setelah dia bercinta denganku, entah sampai kapan sehingga itu membuat dadaku sesak, sebab aku takut sekali bila dia dibunuh sekumpulan ekstrimis yang otaknya dongkol!" Hyuk Jae mendorong lidahnya ke dalam bibir Donghae, melepaskan selimut dan oh Tuhan, Donghae ingin sekali mengabadikan ini, merekam dimana Hyuk Jae mengemis cintanya, takut ditinggalkan olehnya, seksi sekali.

"Hyuk Jae, aku," Donghae meraba-raba dagu Hyuk Jae, naik turun, menarik nafasnya sekali lagi, "aku sudah resmi mengundurkan diri, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu dan itu sangat menyiksaku. Aku tidak berdaya tanpamu."

Donghae menatapi reaksi Hyuk Jae yang serupa bom waktu, matanya sebesar bola tenis dan mulutnya terkatup rapat, Hyuk Jae meremas rambutnya, memohon buatnya untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku meninggalkan Cooper, meski sekarang aku tengah berusaha untuk membuatnya dikirim kesini sebagai anjing pribadiku, setidaknya sebagai sebuah hadiah atas usahaku, aku sudah berpikir panjang, jadi jangan, jangan berteriak."

Hyuk Jae menutup matanya, membukanya lagi, nafasnya seperti terhenti di tengah jalan setiap Donghae melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Itu gila, itu tidak masuk akal," rapalnya, berulang kali dalam suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar, terus menerus sampai Donghae susah merasa tersinggung. Jarinya mencakar punggung Donghae, lebih keras sebagai cerminan dari perasaan jengkel dan lainnya yang menyangkut pautkan cinta dan impian mereka. "Oh tidak," telunjuk Hyuk Jae kini melayang di udara.

"Hyuk Jae, aku tahu, ini sulit buatku juga."

"Diam! Kau gila Donghae," dia menarik bibir Donghae, menciumnya lebih lama. Saat melepaskannya, Hyuk Jae menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tersenyum. "Jadi tidak ada lagi perpisahan yang konyol? Rumah ini tidak milikku seorang lagi?"

"Rumah kita."

Hyuk Jae mengangguk, gusi-gusi merahnya kelihatan diantara senyum kemenangan. "Rumah kita, anjingmu, siapa namanya?"

"Cooper."

"Sial, bagaimana aku menyebutnya nanti?"

Donghae menggoyangkan bahunya, gairahnya berapi-api, kini dia merasa utuh. Setidaknya Korea tidak lebih buruk dari daerah-daerah di Timur Tengah yang setiap hari dihujani bunyi bom, senapan dan bahasa yang tidak bisa dimengertinya. Meski Donghae menyukai beberapa kebudayaan lokal, makanan yang bercita rasa mewah dan anak-anak yang lugu, Donghae masih lebih menghargai keberadaan Hyuk Jae di sisinya. "Hyuk Jae, ayo kita menikah, kita akan bulan madu ke Selandia Baru, aku juga akan mengunjungi anjingku Bada. Dimana kau titipkan dia?"

Dan Hyuk Jae sulit berucap kata-kata yang lebih bermakna lagi ketimbang teriakan dari keterkejutannya, minggu pagi yang berisi suara alam dan ketulusan Donghae. Bukan caranya merayu, bukan, karena Hyuk Jae benci itu. Menikah, melamar, dan bukan merayu.

"Kau melamarku?"

"Duh, Hyuk Jae, ya. Mari kita menikah. Aku mencintaimu sekali."

Hyuk Jae terlihat terpengaruh oleh perasaannya yang tercampur aduk, dia melampar batal dan naik ke atas perut Donghae. "Brengsek kau Donghae! Ayo kita menikah, aku mau kita bulan madu ke Afganistan."

Donghae salah, ini bukan mengenai kekalahan Hyuk Jae, semuanya terporos sebagai kemenangan Hyuk Jae. Jadi ya, Hyuk Jae lah yang menang. Donghae kalah telak terhadapnya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Author Note:

Phew, setelah setahun kesimpen di draft dan gak pernah dilanjutin, akhirnya kita putusin buat lanjutin lagi dan akhirnya selesai. Dan iya, sadar kok, ini ff panjang banget, padahal cuma OS xD. Buat pengingat, kami sama sekali gak berpengalaman dibidang ke militeran atau apapun jadi ini dibuat berdasarkan pengatahuan kami yang terbatas alias ngawur abis hahaha.

Thanks for reading, any feedback?


End file.
